Flint Hargrove
Flint Hargrove is a marine who fights with multiple combat knives tied to strings. He keeps five on his body at all times. He is also the former leader of The Paragon Marines. Appearance Flint is a slender young man with short and messy brown hair. His eyes were also the deep brown color similar to his hair. Flint wears a marine coat that is always open and he has a simple sleeveless shirt on underneath.His legs are covered by a pair of tattered blue jeans that are held up by a strange looking belt. The belt he has on actually holds the mechanisms used to activate the retreival of his knives. On the left side is ten different buttons, each one corresponds to a different knife though some are unused due to the shortage of knives. Personality His main two likes are adventure and his crew. He is a very rambunctious young man who doesn't really think much through. He enjoys going out and finding people to beat up and hanging out with his unit. Backstory Flint was born on a pirate ship, his mother was abducted from her home town and killed soon after she gave birth for trying to escape. He never knew his father. He spent a good portion of his life on the ship doing menial tasks like mopping the deck and preparing the food, he hated it. The pirates would beat Flint if he messed up in any way or just if they were in a bad mood. His daily routine would be to do chores, get beaten, then go sleep in the cage they kept him in at night. It was a horrible life, but there was one thing that kept him on that ship: he loved the adventure. He loved that he could always go to new places and see new things pretty much every day so he put up with it for years and years until he was around 18 years old. By that time he had heard enough of the pirate's conversations to realize that there were other people out there on the open seas than just the nasty pirates so he made up his mind to escape. After a few weeks he came up with a plan and put it into action. When they put him on kitchen duty he would wait until the coast was clear, grab a knife and run off the ship and into the sea. So he patiently waited through all the abuse for months until his conditions were met. They usually didn't leave him alone, but he got lucky and so as soon as the chance arose he took it. He ran full speed, knife in hand out of the kitchen, onto the deck and straight into one of the pirates. But at that point it was too late, Flint reacted fast and slashed the pirate's knee and before the pirate could even comprehend what had happened much less scream in pain Flint had already jumped into the water to his new found freedom. Once he got to land the first thing Flint did was find the nearest naval base and enroll as a new recruit. His first mission was simple: stop the pirates from leaving loguetown. Weapons Flint uses multiple combat knives to fight. He had each of them modified so there would be a small spool of wire hidden inside the knives. each wire was attached to one of his fingers, it can be reeled back in by pressing a button on his belt. There is one button for each knife he has. Flint is also fairly skilled at hand to hand combat favoring his legs over his arms.Category:Marines Category:Player